Deployed
by Flower and Sparky
Summary: Jenny Meyers always fancied Lee Imlay, too bad he couldn't see it. Yet. But during a night club visit where Imlay announces that the squadron is to be deployed in the Himalayas, it seems he might just like her after all. Imlay/oc. ON HIATUS!


Chapter 1 22/04/2012 21:22:00

**Hey all! This is Sparky here! Well... what can I say? This is my first published fanfic, so let me now what you think! Uh... This is rated for language and possibly other themes... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :P**

**Oh! And neither Flower or I own Battle: Los Angeles or any of that stuff... We only own what you don't recognize... ENJOY!**

"Hey Imlay," I greeted the corporal.

His response was to grunt at me as he did another push-up.

"Fine then: ignore me," I pretended to be offended as I skipped over to the serving table in the cafeteria.

"Just ignore him," Specks advised.

"Oh, I will if he keeps that up," I sat at their table.

"So, we're all going out tonight in celebration that the last of those alien things are dead and gone. You coming?" Lockett asked.

"Sure," I shrugged, "why not?"

_**DEPLOYED**_

Several catcalls and wolf whistles filled the air I stepped to stand next to Imlay.

"Look at this! She has curves!"

I rolled my eyes, "take a good look, 'cause this is as much as you're ever going to see."

The marines pretended to act hurt, letting out a few 'what was that for baby?' and 'ow! That hurt'

"Cool it Bozos," Imlay spoke up for the first time that evening.

Kissing faces were made at us.

"Guys, I may be wearing jeans and a crop top, but don't think I still can't kick all of your asses."

"I'd like to see you try…" They trailed off when they saw Imlay's raised eyebrow. I looked Imlay up and down. He wore a loose, black, button-up top with jeans and sneakers.

"Looking good, Imlay," I told him with a wink as we passed each other going to the jeep.

"You don't look so bad yourself, tiger."

_**DEPLOYED**_

"Uh… I don't know." Our group sat around a table, playing _Truth or Dare _among all things.

"Hm…" Specks thought, "Jenny, truth or dare?"

I thought for a second, "dare."

"I dare you to kiss Imlay, fully, on the mouth, tongues and all."

"How long?" I asked.

"As long as you like."

I groaned and walked over to the bar where Imlay was talking to some of his friends who also had the same idea about tonight.

"Hey Imlay," I didn't give him a chance to respond before I grabbed his shirt and placed my lips on his. Our tongues battled for control until finally I broke it off.

"Thanks," I smiled, breathlessly and walked back over to the table where they looked at me, gob smacked.

"What?" I asked. Their eyes shifted to behind me and I swiveled around.

"What was that about?" Imlay's sweet accent spoke.

"Dare," I explained and he looked at me.

"That was a dare?"

"Blame Specky."

"How old are you people? Sixteen?"

"Hey! I'm only eighteen!" The others looked shocked.

"Oops…" I let out and glanced around me.

"You're only eighteen?" Imlay's voice was soft.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

_**DEPLOYED**_

"We've been deployed," someone –probably Imlay- spoke over us all of a sudden when he came back from taking a call.

We all shared a similar, despairing look.

"When?" I asked.

"In the morning."

"And where are we going?" Specks asked.

"We're heading to Nepal."

"Nepal?" We all looked around at each other.

"What are we doin' goin' to Nepal?" Elena Santos spoke up.

"Are we in the Himalayas?" Specks asked.

"I don't know," Imlay looked at us all, "my orders were to have you guys ready to be deployed by 0900 hours to get to Nepal.

"Then that's what we'll do." They all looked at me. "We'll save our leave for another time. We'll fight what ever they ask us to, if that's what's right. Marines don't quit. Marines don't fail. Marines get in, do what needs doing and get out. We've just spent one and a half years on active duty. What the hell's a little more going to do?"

Imlay nodded, "retreat."

"Hell!" We all chorused and looked around at each other. Here we come Nepal.

_**DEPLOYED**_

"Come on ladies! Five minutes and I want you out by that chopper!" Imlay called and then spoke to Nantz.

"If he tells us that one more time," I trailed off.

"Come on! Let's move!" Nantz got us out of the room, guns and gear in hand and on our backs.

Two at a time we all jumped into the waiting helicopter. There was no talk as we lifted off, each of us writing a letter or checking gear again. Going over our radios, checking the frequency. Making sure we had our passports and boarding passes.

"Imlay," I broke the silence, "what are we to do when we get to Nepal?" The others looked up at this.

"When we get there, we are to report to a military base in the Himalayas."

"The Himalayas?" we groaned at the thought of the cold and high altitude.

"Hey, it could be-" I cut Nantz off.

"No offence, Sir. But every time somebody says that, it get's worse."

He thought about it for a minute, "fare enough."

"Wait a minute. We can't go straight from here to the Himalayas."

Imlay looked at the new recruit who said this, "that's why we're going to stop in a Canadian airport to catch a jet to Kathmandu and _then_ get a chopper up to the base."

Santos spoke up as she realized something, "wait. This isn't normal drill. Usually we go to the airport out of uniform and gear and when we get to the last airport before we get dropped off at base we change into uniform."

"This whole deployment is just fucked up," I stated and everyone agreed.

"Speaking of," Specks spoke, "what are the newbie's names?"

We turned to them. They looked nervous. First deployment.

"Geddy." A young man with dark hair told us.

"Fershan," Another man told us. He had blonde hair, tanned skin and baby blue eyes.

"Milton," A man with black hair and brown eyes.

"O'Hara," A redhead with green eyes and a Scottish accent.

"Nia," a dark-skinned man with a heavy African accent told us. We all nodded once at them.

I looked out of the chopper, "look!" We had gotten to Canada and could see several people looking up at us as we flew overhead, a little boy even saluted. Elena and I looked at each other with an 'awww' expression on our faces as he did.

"Well, that was just about the quickest flight of my life," Imlay stated as we hoped off.

"Tell me about it." We all checked the flights board.

KATHMANDU: 1515: MIL: **ON TIME**

We all let out a slight cry of joy as we read it was on time. Better get this over and done with.

"Right, let's check in and then you guys can disappear until 1500 hours," Nantz informed them.

"Or Imlay and Meyers will go make out," some one joked. I pulled the finger at them.

We must have looked so strange, walking to the check-in desk in full marine gear. The ladies there all looked over the guys slowly and shot Santos and I disapproving looks.

"Honey," I spoke to the person checking all of my bags after she had done my passport, "next time you want to disapprove a women, try what she's done to get there first," I smiled sweetly and walked away after she gave me the all clear.

_**DEPLOYED**_

"Man. How long is this flight going to take?" Geddy asked.

"Who knows," O'Hara told him.

"Oi! Giddy!" I called to the man. Geddy looked at me and pointed to himself.

I nodded, "it doesn't matter about how long the bloody flight is, there or back. Just get yourself out alive."

Imlay came and sat next to me, "so..."

"What do you think this is all about?" I asked him.

"I honestly have no clue. But if we're heading to the Himalayas it's got to be top secret."

"Like our other missions have been?"

He rolled his eyes at my slightly sarcastic tone, "get some sleep."

I smiled and closed my eyes, getting comfortable before I fell asleep.

_**DEPLOYED**_

"Hey, Meyers, wake up." Imlay shook me awake.

"Five more minutes," I groaned and tried to shove him off.

"Come on, tiger. Don't make me get the cold water." My eyes flew open at this, remembering the time where I had a hangover and the marines had to get me up.

"Ah! The sleeping beauty awakens!" Milton called.

"Shut up Milton."

"All right ladies! From here we are catching the chopper in 1 hour, if you need to use the bathroom recommend you do so when we are in the airport. Clear out!" We all trudged out.

"Hey! Jenny!" I turned to look at Imlay.

He ran and caught up to me, "so, you ever been to Nepal before?"

"Nope," I popped the 'p'.

"Oh, you can't tell what I should and shouldn't eat then."  
"We're going to be on rat packs most of the time anyway, so it doesn't matter. We're all probably going to be eating shit either way."

_**DEPLOYED**_

"Sergeant Nantz, I presume?" a man walked up to Nantz as we stepped out of the military helicopter.

"That's me. Theses are my men and women."

"Ah, yes. Very beautiful women here. How do you keep away men pursuing them?" the man came and stroked my cheek, causing the men to shift uncomfortably.

"They can take care of themselves."

"Can they now?"

"Who's the one holding the gun, Sir?" I asked.

The man glared at me.

"We're here for the mission, not to stare at the 'scenery', Sir," Imlay spoke up behind me.

"Well, Sergeant, this way." He led Nantz into a different room and left the rest of us standing out in the lobby.

_**DEPLOYED**_

"Swede, Swede, Swede, Swede," I chanted as I stared at the annoying son of a bitch that had just come out with Nantz.

"You're not quoting Heartbreak Ridge again, are you?" Specks asked.

"_Hit the road Jack and don't you come back, no more, no more, no more, no more," _I sung and the others groaned.

"Come on ladies, we've got a truck waiting."  
"What's our mission, Sir?" Fershan asked.

Nantz looked around at us, "I'll tell you at the location."

"With all due respect, Sir, I think it's important that we know what we're up against."

The sergeant looked at me, "enemy unknown."

We all looked at each other

"So now we're firing at thin air?"

_**DEPLOYED**_

"Fall back! Fall back!" Nantz's call rang through the snow-covered valley.

His orders were ignored as we all kept firing.

"Fall back! We're wasting ammo! They have the higher ground!"

"If they have the higher ground, Sir, where the hell are we supposed to retreat to?" I called back.

"Shit!" I heard Imlay yelled over the bullets.

"We need to find these shits, then we can retreat!" Nia told us.

"Yeah!" I agreed, "then maybe we can dig ourselves some foxholes!"

"I think trenches sound more appropriate at the moment," Milton piped up.

Everyone froze as enemy fired halted. I looked over to see Imlay clutching his arm that was being stained red.

"Imlay," I scolded.

He looked up at me, "it's nothing, Jenny."

"Let's get these foxholes dug. You know the drill; you've got your partners. For the newbies, O'Hara, Geddy. You'll be group three. Fershan, Milton; four. Nia, you'll be with Doc to make five."

"Sup, partner. Ready to dig a hole?" I asked Imlay.

_**DEPLOYED**_

"All right. Sit," I commanded Imlay.

"What?" he asked as he sat.

"You're wounded. I can see it every time you use that shovel. Now, give me that arm and nobody gets hurt."

"No." He gripped the arm tight.

"You asked for it buddy," I told him and then tackled him to the ground. I straddled his waist and he looked at me funny.

"Now stay still." I grabbed his arm and took his jacket off to get a better look.

"Come on now! I know you two love each other but that's no way to act when there are other people are around!" Santos called.

"At least wait until we can have popcorn!" Someone else exclaimed.

"He's wounded you twerps!" I yelled back at them.

_**DEPLOYED**_

"Gory, gory! What a hell of a way to die!

Gory, gory! What a hell of a way to die!

Gory, gory! What a hell of a way to die!

He ain't gonna jump no more!"

"Do you ever stop singing?" O'Hara asked.

"Trust me, she get's worse," Specks informed him.

"How?"

"How are you feeling today?" I asked.

Imlay shrugged, "alright I suppose."

"Is it me, or is it fucking cold?" I huddled closer to Imlay for warmth.

"It's cold." Suddenly bullet flew past my head.

"Enemy fire!" I screamed as I threw my weapon up and started firing.

"Why are we out here, Staff Sergeant?" Imlay questioned.

There was nothing but a hail of bullets and snow as we locked upon our enemies.

Something landed not even ten feet in front of us and all was still for a moment before it exploded.

"What the hell was that?" O'Hara asked.

"I thought we killed the last of these bugger-" there was a gurgled yelp from Milton.

"Man down! Man down!" I heard Fershan yell and Doc ran over to him.

I never let my sight waver from the white dunes in front of us. It seemed as if everything was moving slowly. The others all shared a glance before Nantz yelled,

"Forward!" We knew we were probably going to die. We didn't even know how to kill our enemy. Hell, we didn't even know what our enemy _was._ We moved with as much swiftness as we could in knee-deep snow.

"Santos!" I caught Elena's attention as I saw a shadow start to emerge in the snow behind her. I gestured wildly with my head as she spun around, firing wildly. Whatever it was let out a high pitched cry that made me cover my ears.

"What the hell was that?

"Santos. Go investigate."

_**DEPLOYED**_

"We got some crazy shit over here, Staff Sergeant!" Santos yelled over the radio.

"Yeah? Which category?" Imlay answered for Nantz.

"We have categories?" I wanted to know.

"Yes! We have mild crazy shit, super crazy shit and the whole-fucking-world-is-going-to-end-get-the-fuck-over-here crazy shit!"

"Oh," I paused in my fire for a moment to reload, "that explains it."

"So which is it?" Imlay asked Santos.

"The last one."

"Lovely," I sighed.

"What the hell is it?" I asked and prodded the thing with my gun.

"Whatever it is, it's female," Imlay told us.

"How do you know that?"

"It has breasts," Doc told us.

"Oh," I said as if that explained everything, "that would be why."

**Hey! Nice 2 c u at the end of the chapter! :P I want to make a note that I've lost insparation for this story. Sorry to all of you who are enjoying it! I don't know when I'll be updating again (probs when I next watch the movie :P). Oh! And I'll be a good friend and ask you to check out Flower's story! (no clue what it's about... but you know...) And now (so sorry) I'm going to be annoying and ask you to review! They make me happy!**


End file.
